A New Hero
by tanner12391
Summary: Follow the path of Tanner Durst, a child of Bellona, as he goes on from being a regular kid to learning with Lupa and then his time at Camp Jupiter. I do not own the Percy Jackson series however I do own Tanner and any other characters that I come up with throughout the course of the story. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE "HEROES OF OLYMPUS" SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Tanner Durst. I have green eyes and brown- almost black hair. I thought it would be nice to share my stories to bring awareness to other _special_ people like me. If you are reading this for pure entertainment, then I envy you. The life I now lead is very dangerous. However, if you are reading this and any of these events, especially near the beginning of my account, seem familiar to you, than stop reading immediately. Your scent becomes stronger once you realize what you are. If anything else happens then demand the truth from your parent (if you have two birth parents in your household than ignore this. It will not affect you). Don't stop until they give you the exact truth. Now, since we have the warning out of the way, I can continue with my story.

I was in the fifth grade when this happened. I was only eleven, but I guess my father had not hid us well enough. At the time we were living in Sacramento, California. It was around midnight when I heard a banging outside. It sounded like something was knocking the trash cans and other things around the yard. I slowly pulled the blinds back on my bedroom window and looked outside. What I saw shocked me. There was a tiny cyclone-like thing blowing around on our fenced in back yard. I quickly pulled the blinds shut and ran to my father's room.

"Dad, wake up! There's something outside!" I yelled while shaking him. He jolted awake and looked me in the eyes.

"There's something outside? Hang on I'll go check," he told me. He must've heard the noise from outside because he seemed to believe me. I followed my father down the hallway until we reached the kitchen. My dad saw the cyclone and his eyes lost the shimmer they usually had and he looked somewhat frightened. "She warned me about this," he mumbled.

"Who? Warned you about what?" I asked.

"Not right now, we need to get out of here. Okay, we're going to have to get to the car. Come with me. It's a good thing the house is connected with the garage." At that moment I was agreeing with him. Whatever that thing was out there, I did not want to get any closer to it than I had to.

Dad and I walked swiftly to the side door that led directly to the garage. Inside was our black Impala. Dad quickly unlocked the car and we both jumped in and buckled our seatbelts. More than likely it was going to be a wild ride. He thrust the key into the ignition and the car roared to life. The garage door had a motion sensor on the inside so we started to back out as soon as the door was high enough for us to squeeze through. As soon as we cleared the garage and had turned around enough where we were pointed towards the road, Dad floored it. We shot out of the drive way like a bullet. I turned around and to my horror the weird wind-spirit like thingy was following us. Except now it had taken the form of a horse. I studied the horse for a few seconds. It was black with what looked like lightning flashing across its unsubstantial bodice. However, even though it seemed like it should just blow apart it was moving pretty fast. Slowly but surely, the storm horse was gaining on our car.

"Dad, it's-"

"I know son, I know. Hopefully we can lose it once we get on the highway."

"What is it though? Why is it after us?" I asked him, once again seeking for answers.

"Lupa will explain once we get to Sonoma Valley," he said. His response only raised more questions. Who in Lupa? Why are we going to Sonoma Valley? I couldn't come up with an answer for any of my questions. "You should get some rest, you'll need it. I'll wake u up when we get there," my father said. I doubted that I would be able to go to sleep after all that had happened, but after I reclined my seat and closed my eyes, I was asleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

_BOOM!_ That was my 'alarm clock' for that morning. I had fell asleep about an hour and a half ago and now when I wake up our car is smoking and we are about to roll into a valley. I'm guessing it would be Sonoma Valley.

"Get out of the car! Fast!" my father yelled. I scrambled to open the passenger side door and jump out of our vehicle. Not a moment too soon either. As soon as I was five feet away from the car the psychotic storm horse galloped forward and slammed into the car. When it did the car exploded. I was blown back a few feet.

"Dad! Are you okay?" I asked at the top of my lungs.

"I'm fine," was the reply, although it sounded a little raspy as if he were in pain. I was just glad he was still alive. I then focused my attention on where the car used to be. All that was left was a large black circle from the blast with the horse standing in the middle of it. I had hoped that Mr. Explosive over there would have gotten killed. I guess not. Suddenly rage tore through my body. What was the matter with this stupid horse? Horses were exposed to be nice and eat sugar cubes. Well, not this time. I scanned the ground in front of me and saw a rock the size of my fist. I picked it up and threw it with all my strength at the blasted horse. To my surprise, the rock soared right through it. I picked up another rock and threw it, too. The same thing happened. If nothing can touch it then how are we supposed to get away from the beast? _We are completely and utterly screwed_ I thought.

A movement caught in the corner of my eye and I soon realized it was my dad. He was scratched and bruised but for the most part okay.

"Go! Get to the house down there. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" he ordered. I nodded and started to sprint down the valley side. I glanced behind me and saw the horse starting to chase me. Then, I saw my dad fly through the air. He tackled the horse to the ground. I guess he caught the horse unawares because he didn't fly through it. My dad's little moment of victory didn't last long however. Stormy up there did what looked to me like shock my father. I remembered the lightning that had circulated around the horse's body.

"Dad!" I yelled. There was no answer. I couldn't ponder on my dad's condition for long though as the horse started to rise from the ground, casually throwing my father away from it. I turned around and sprinted the rest of the way down the hill. Once I reached the flat part of the valley I saw the house in more detail. It wasn't even a house anymore. It was just a mound of charred bricks and clay, with some structure left on the base. When I was within twenty feet of the structure, I received the shock of my life. The largest wolf I have ever seen leapt from behind the mound and almost landed on top of me. I dove to the left quick enough so that I was not crushed. The shockwave though rattled my bones and jarred my teeth. I twisted around to where I could see the creature. The giant wolf was easily seven feet tall. It had fangs as long as my fingers. It also had a magnificent chocolate red coat and from what I could see, silver eyes that looked almost like mist. I was terrified, but something told me that the wolf was Lupa, and Dad told me that she was supposed to protect me so I decided to trust the wolf.

What I saw next made me question the faith I had put into the wolf. The deadly horse was now twenty feet away and the humungous wolf soared through the air to meet it. In a flash of claws, fangs, and amazing skills the horse was dead in thirty seconds. I guess the stupid horse underestimated the wolf. The horse dissolved into the air with a faint sound of thunder.

The wolf then turned around to look at me. Its eyes seemed to be analyzing every aspect of my body and looked as if they could peer into the very essence of my soul. After a while of looking me up and down, it finally said, "I have been expecting you child. I see that you have already guessed, but I shall tell you anyways. I am Lupa, as I'm sure you have figured out."

"Hold on, me first. I have one question and one question only. Is my dad still alive?" My thoughts were returning to me. The first thing I thought of when I cleared my head was Dad. I was determined to know his fate. I didn't like the change is Lupa's appearance though. It was a slight change, but my ADHD caught it. In her eyes was the slightest bit of sympathy that even though it faded as soon as it came, left a queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, child. I am afraid that your father has passed," Lupa informed me. It hit me like a punch to the stomach. The wind left my lungs and I felt a pressure looming over me. I couldn't hold back the dam any longer. The tears poured down my face, washing the dirt and grime away with them. Dad had been the only parent I had ever known. He was my rock. The person I knew I could always depend on to support me and help me. He had been my protector. Now, he's gone. He's gone because of me. He died protecting me.

Lupa returned back behind the mound after a few minutes of my misery. I was thankful for the privacy. However, I could sense that Lupa only respected the strong. I wasn't looking to tough right at this moment. I cried myself to sleep that night, still trying to cope with the fact that my father is gone forever. _I hope it hurt when Lupa tore into you, you damn horse!_ Those were my last thoughts before I drifted into the sweet relieve of sleep.


End file.
